A Little NightTime Lovin'
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: An average night can turn into somethimg more, especially when Mickey and Minnie get in the mood... When they do one night, they turn it into something more... "intense"... Lemon fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything affiliated with it.

Author's Note: Hello, and welcome to my 18th fanfic. (1 Kingdom Hearts story and 17 Disney stories) This story is about Mickey and Minnie. Check my profile for my idea of ages. They're married in this story. I'm proud to say that this fic is currently the first and only M rated lemon story that features Mickey and Minnie. And when I say lemon, I mean this IS a lemon! This story is only rated because of lemon content. There is NO bad language, alcohol, drugs or anything like that whatsoever! I hope you enjoy this one. No flames. Review if you want.

Warning: This story is rated M because of lemon content. There will be some intimate content between Mickey and Minnie in this fic. I repeat, this IS a lemon fic and the content is pretty extreme.

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

A LITTLE NIGHTTIME LOVIN'

It had started out as a normal night for Mickey and Minnie Mouse. The young lovers had naturally spent the whole day together, which was a normal routine for them. When the day had drawn to a close, they ate dinner, washed the dishes together, then went upstairs to shower and change into their pajama's.

But the night was about to get much warmer...

Mickey insisted that Minnie shower before him. Naturally, she offered to let him shower first, but he still insisted.

"I'll let you shower first," he offered.

"No, that's okay. You go ahead and shower," she replied.

"No, you go ahead and shower. I'll shower once you get done," he said with a smile. His courtesy was one of the many things she loved about him. She smiled and accepted.

"Okay. Thanks, Mickey," she smiled, then leaned up and kissed him on his cheek. Pulling back, she was smiling slyly. "Will you stay in the bathroom with me?" she asked with a hopeful tone.

"Sure, kiddo," he smiled. She beamed.

"Thanks, baby," she smiled, then gave him a peck on his lips. She stepped over to the tub and began to undress in front of him on purpose. Once she had removed all of her clothing, she then stepped over into the tub and begun to shower. She knew she got a rouse out her husband while undressing in front of him. She could see it, literally. After Minnie finished her shower, she got the bath towel on the towel rack, wrapped it around herself then stepped out of the shower. Mickey couldn't help it as he felt his cheeks get warm upon seeing his lover wearing only a bath towel. She noticed the expression on his face and blushed and grinned.

She stepped over to him, since he was leaning against the sink, and picked up her gloves and hair bow. She slipped on her gloves and began to tie her ribbon on her head.

"You're staring again," she said timidly. "And your tongue's gonna fall out," she added with a grin. He shook his head and closed his mouth.

"Sorry. Can't help it," he grinned, looking her from ears to toe. "I love watching you." The top of the towel came across her chest and the bottom rested just above her knees. She giggled and stepped closer to him.

"That's okay, sweetie. I can't help watching you either. I love watching you, too," she smiled honestly. She then draped her arms loosely across his shoulders and pressed the front of her towel-clad frame against his. She leaned up and kissed him on his cheek. "Shower's all yours."

"Thanks. Will you stay in here with me?"

"Sure, baby," she smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and felt his temperature rise as he felt her petite young body against his. He kissed her on her forehead. As their arms slipped away, Mickey stepped over to the bathtub and began to undress in front of her. Just as she did to him. After he had fully undressed, he stepped over into the bathtub and began to take his shower. He knew he had gotten a rouse out of his wife. After he had finished his shower, he got the towel off the rack, wrapped it around himself, then stepped out of the tub. Minnie couldn't help it as she felt her cheeks heat up upon seeing her lover wearing nothing but a bath towel. He noticed the expression on her face and grinned as well as blushed a little.

He stepped over to the sink where she was standing, now wearing her pajama's, and picked up his gloves.

"Now you're the one staring," he pointed out simply. "And your tongue's gonna fall out," he added with a grin. She shook her head and closed her mouth. Then she giggled.

"Sorry, can't help it. I told you I love watching you," she grinned, looking him from ears to toe. The top of the towel came around his waist while the bottom of it rested around his shins. He chuckled and stepped closer to her.

"That's okay, doll," he smiled. He wrapped his arms around her back as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I love you so much, Mickey," she smiled, gazing into her husband's eyes.

"I love you, too, Minnie," he smiled, gazing back into her eyes. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his as she leaned into his embrace, her leg going up behind her. After a few seconds, they each broke the kiss and pulled back as their smiles and eyes met. She then leaned into him, sighing happily and contently as she nuzzled her cheek against his bare chest, and felt the soothing rhythm of his heart beat. Both began to gently rub each others backs as they held one another close.

"Uh, maybe I should put on some clothes," he said with a grin, remembering he was only wearing a towel. She giggled against his chest, then she lifted her gaze to him, smiling slyly and playfully.

"What for?" He quirked a brow.

"I'm only wearing a towel, in case you haven't noticed." Her smile got just a little bigger as she chuckled.

"Oh, I noticed." She then brought her right hand from behind him and began to "walk" her index and middle finger up his chest in a playful and seductive way. She watched her fingers as she spoke. "I was kinda hopin' that..." She lifted her gaze up to him. "...we could have some fun tonight." He knew from the smile on her face and the gleam in her eyes what she was referring to.

"Oh, really?" he grinned. She stroked her fingers down his chest and moved her hand back around to his back, smiling seductively.

"Uh-huh. I'm in the mood for some fun," she grinned. "Aren't you?"

"I could go for some fun tonight, too," he grinned devilishly.

"Great!" she smiled eagerly. She giggled, then leaned up and gave him a peck on his cheek. She pulled back and took his hand. "C'mon, lover boy! Let's go!" she smiled excitedly, tugging gently on his hand.

"You got it, toots!" he grinned eagerly back.

Holding each others hand, Minnie led Mickey into their bedroom and closed and locked their bedroom door behind them. The night was about to get a lot warmer... As soon as they entered, he stood by the door while she turned on the lamp on the bedside table, then he stepped close to her and put his hands on her hips as she draped her arms across his shoulders.

"I love you, doll," he whispered.

"I love you, too, baby," she whispered back. Both leaned close and brushed their lips together. As they kissed, Minnie opened her mouth, allowing him entrance. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she moaned at the contact as he explored her mouth and brushed his tongue against hers. After a little bit, he withdrew his tongue and opened his mouth, letting her inside. Returning the favor, she slipped her tongue inside and moaned at the taste and warmth of the interior of his mouth and of his tongue. Mickey let out a soft moan as well as he felt her explore his mouth.

Mickey decided that it wasn't very fair for her to be fully clothed and him to be only wearing a towel. He moved his hands up just slightly and took hold of the bottom of her tank top. Agreeing, she eagerly raised her arms, letting him slip it up and off her. He couldn't help but notice the white spaghetti-strap camisole she was wearing. There was a picture of his head and face on the chest. She always said she was his biggest fan. He smiled at the design on his wife's undershirt.

Minnie blushed and smiled at her husband's reaction. She did feel a little nervous and shy, but that was natural. When he leaned in and began to nuzzle and kiss the front side of her neck, she moaned as she felt her spine tingle from the feel of his warm lips and hot breath brushing her skin. She giggled at the sensation.

"Oh, Mickey..." she sighed as she leaned into his touch. He gently trailed his lips across her Adam's apple, and heard her moan again in response. He loved hearing her moan. Not only did it tell him he was doing something right, but it was rather arousing to him. He loved the taste of her soft, smooth and tender skin. Minnie began to rub the back of her husband's neck as he teased and pleased her.

"I love you..." he purred against her neck.

"Mmm... I love you..." she cooed, partly moaning it.

Pulling away a little, he gazed into her warm brown eyes that were mirroring the image he had in his. She couldn't help it as her eyes drifted and she stared at his body as she gently trailed her fingers up and down his sides, stomach and chest. It warmed him to know that she was obviously impressed with his body. He was her eye candy. His lightly muscular chest was perfect to her. She looked back up into his own brown eyes that mirrored the love, desire and passion that were burning in hers. Then she leaned up and began to kiss and nuzzle the front of his neck. She loved the taste of his skin.

"I love you, Mickey..." she purred against his neck. He chuckled at the contact as he felt her hot breath and soft, warm lips against his skin. By now, her nervousness and shyness were fading away and gave way to eagerness and excitement.

"I love you, Minnie..." he murmured back. She pulled back and chuckled.

"I left a hickey on my Mickey." Both smiled as they shared a chuckle.

Then Mickey and Minnie leaned in to another lip lock. He gently slid his fingers down to the waist of her lounge pants and her breathing hitched a little when she felt his fingers slip into the waist of her pants. Then she felt him begin to pull them down her hips. She pulled back and eagerly complied, letting them drop to the floor then she stepped out of them. Mickey felt his arousal getting bigger upon seeing her white bikini panty. He saw how the undergarment gently hugged her hips. Minnie glanced down and giggled when she saw the forming bulge in the front of the towel.

"Are you 'excited'?" she asked with a sly and playful tone.

"Oh, yeah, I'm very 'excited'," he replied with a grin. "Are you getting 'excited'?"

"Oh, I'm very 'excited' right now," she grinned.

"Let's go over to the bed," he suggested.

"Right beside you, hot stuff," she replied, giving him a wink. They stepped over to the bed and climbed up onto it. The young mice wrapped their arms around one another as they stood on their knees on the bed, leaned in and began to kiss once more. As they leaned their bodies close, Minnie felt something poke her on her lower abdomen. She giggled into his mouth and pulled back, knowing full well what it was.

"You're poking me," she chided playfully.

"Sorry about that," he chuckled. Minnie let her arms slip from around him and laid down, resting her head on one of the pillows as she lay on her back.

"I want you, Mickey..." she smiled softly with desire shining in her eyes. Mickey leaned down close to her, propping himself up next to her on his elbow and forearm as he brought his free hand up to stroke her cheek.

"I want you, too, Minnie..." he smiled, his eyes mirroring the desire within hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him closer, raising her leg on the opposite side of him as she brushed her inner thigh against his hip. He leaned down just as she leaned up and they captured each others lips.

Minnie's heart was beating much faster in her chest and her breathing was labored. She could feel her clitoris becoming longer and harder, and she could feel herself becoming wet between her legs. She could also feel a warmth pooling in her mons and labia like liquid heat. He broke the kiss and pulled back a little, leaving his face only inches from hers. She raised her left leg and wrapped it around his back as they stared into each others eyes.

"I love you so much, Minnie," Mickey smiled tenderly, gently rubbing her side.

"I love you, too, Mickey. So much," Minnie smiled warmly back, gently rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure. I want to," she replied. Then she giggled. "Do you think I'd be lying here in only my underwear with you over top of me wearing only a towel if I didn't?" He chuckled.

"No, I guess not." She hugged him closer and smiled lovingly through her half-closed eyelids.

"I want to do this with you. I love you, need you, and want you all so much, Mickey." He smiled back at her.

"I love you, need you and want you, too, Minnie." They gazed into each others eyes for a second before she leaned up and captured his lips. Pulling back, they smiled at each other.

"Gosh, Mickey, I love you so much," she said.

"I love you, too, Minnie. So much," he said. He then leaned down and begun to kiss the front of her neck again, making her body tingle. He loved feeling her soft, smooth skin beneath his lips. A moan escaped her when she felt his lips trail across her neck and suck ever so slightly on her Adam's apple. All this was really arousing to her.

Minnie's ability to think was becoming more and more limited as Mickey continued to tease and please her. And the moans and sighs coming from her was really arousing to him, as he felt his penis getting bigger. She tilted her head to the side, giving him easier access, and he began to trail his soft kisses along her neck, down to the main top of her chest.

"Mickey..." she moaned as her spine tingled from the contact. Her breathing was deep and labored, and her heart was beating faster. Mickey wanted to hear more of those wonderful moans, so he began to slither his tail up her right leg, up her inner thigh. The higher he went, the more she felt her spine tingle. She moaned when she felt the tip of his tail reach the leg band of her panties at her crotch. Then she felt the tip of his tail slither just under the fabric of her panties on the right and brush against her sensitive skin, and he was rewarded with a squeak from her. Mickey felt his penis growing larger and harder than before, until it reached its full length.

"Unh... I want you, Mickey..." she managed with a blissful moan. He withdrew his tail and pulled back up a little. He met her smile and eyes for a moment before leaning down to kiss her on her lips. She returned the kiss as she hugged him. He pulled back just a bit and slipped his fingers into the waistband of her bikini, making her heart skip a beat. Gently, he began to pull them down her lightly curvy hips. She eagerly moved her leg from around him, put her leg back onto the bed and lifted her pelvis, allowing him to pull her underwear completely off her. He pulled them down her legs and off her, then dropped the garment on the floor next to the bed.

Mickey just stared upon the flesh he just uncovered. He gazed upon her smoothly-shaved mons and labia, and at the cleft between her lips. He glanced back up to her and noticed the blush on her cheeks and the shy expression on her face. He leaned down to her and kissed her on her lips. Minnie felt her shyness fading away and give way to eagerness as she hugged him closer to her, kissing back. After a little bit he pulled back slightly.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he said with a warm smile.

"Thank you," she smiled lovingly. "You're handsome, you know?"

"Thanks," he smiled. They leaned in and began to kiss again. As they did, she spread her legs and placed them on either side of him, prompting him to get between them. He complied and positioned himself between her legs as she wrapped both of her legs around his hips. After a moment, she slipped her toes into the waist of the towel and pulled it down and off him. He pulled back a little, and Minnie gazed at the skin she just revealed. She stared at his fully erect, circumcised penis, and at the smoothly-shaved skin around it and his scrotum. His penis was black, the same color as the rest of his skin. She lifted her gaze back up to his eyes.

"Wow, you're big..." she said with a smile. Mickey was average size, but since Minnie was a small mouse, it made his "average size" look and feel bigger to her. He was just the right size to her. She wouldn't have him any other way. She loved him the way he was. She eyed every detail of his young frame. His smooth black skin, his lightly muscular chest, his average, yet big to her, penis, his smoothly-shaved scrotum and skin around his shaft, his lightly muscular body and his little tail. It was the most gorgeous sight in the whole world to her. "You're handsome, you know that?" she said with a warm smile.

"Thanks," he smiled tenderly. "You're beautiful, you know."

"Thank you," she smiled warmly. She leaned her head up and captured his lips as she hugged him close to her. Since he was already positioned between her legs, he eased his pelvis down, and brushed the tip of his member against the soft mound just above her genitals, and she moaned a pleasure-filled moan into his mouth. Then he gently trailed his tip downward, teasing her as he slid it down between her pelvic lips, coaxing another pleasure-laced moan from her. Minnie could feel the wet sensation between her legs, and she could feel that warmth in her groin at its highest. She could also feel that her clitoris was fully erect and hard. Letting her legs slip from around him and resting her feet on the bed, she bucked her hips and pressed her pelvis against his in an effort to feel more of him.

Both young lovers broke their kiss and she let her lower body relax, but kept her arms around his neck.

"I want you in me..." she said with a smile, lifting her hips and pressing her groin against his for emphasis. He smiled, nodded, and leaned down to kiss her forehead. He eased over to his side of the bed, pulled open the top dresser drawer and pulled out a condom.

"We're gonna need this," he grinned.

"So true," she grinned back, giggling afterward. He opened the wrapper and started slip it on, but she placed her hands on his, stopping him. "May I?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure," he replied, smiling at her. She sat up and took the condom. Then she gently slipped it over his erect member, giving it a gentle squeeze as she did. With that done, she laid back down and smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"I'm ready, baby," she smiled warmly and seductively.

With her legs spread, he had easier access. Mickey then touched the tip of his member to the soft, smooth mound above her genitals and began to rub it downward, making her body and groin tingle from his touch. He moved down and touched his tip to the head of her clit, again, making her body tingle. Then he moved down and touched his tip between her inner lips, at her vaginal entrance and gently penetrated her, sliding his cock in between the soft, tight lips of Minnie's cunt. Her vaginal lips and walls instantly griped around him as he pushed himself deep into her pussy, penetrating her further than either of them ever imagined in their wildest dreams. A high-pitched moan escaped her lips as she felt a jolt travel up her spine and her body quiver with pleasure as she felt his warm, hard shaft separate her lips and slide deep into her vagina. He felt her fingers grip a little tighter at his back as he gently guided himself into her, making him let out a grunt from the sensation.

"You okay?" he asked softly. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm okay..." she smiled reassuringly. "Please keep going..." she said with a pleading tone. He complied, pulled himself out just to his tip, then thrusting back into her. "Oh, Mickey!" Minnie moaned as Mickey withdrew his cock, then thrusted himself back into her warm, tight cunt. Minnie's arousal fluid began to gather on Mickey's shaft as he continued to thrust into her, making her moan in erotic bliss and ecstasy. "Oh, Mickey... You're so big and warm... inside me..." she smiled, moaning after.

"You're very tight, Minnie..." he said, then moaned afterward. She smiled up at him.

"All the better... ooh... to feel you with, my dear..." she smiled, moaning in between.

Her nerves were going crazy. With every thrust Mickey made, his shaft rubbed against her G-spot, intensifying her pleasure, and her muscles clamped down on him, adding to the wondrous feelings. As the sensations continued to build within her, her moans of pleasure and bliss got a little louder. She knew she would reach her peak soon. Then her vulva began to tingle pleasurably, and she felt her vaginal walls clamp down on him, holding him in.

"Oh! Oh, Mickey!" Minnie screamed as she reached her orgasm and excreted her ejaculate onto Mickey's shaft, giving him easier access as he slid in and out. Her spine shuttered as pleasure pulsed over her. Her toes and tail curled as she clung tightly to him, and her fingers dug into his back as she wriggled beneath him. Her orgasm lasted for around fifteen spine-tingling seconds before it ended, leaving her lying breathless beneath him. He stopped thrusting for a moment.

"Should I stop?" he asked softly as he stroked his fingers up and down her side.

"No... Please keep going... Don't stop yet..." she answered breathlessly with a smile as she stroked his back with her fingers.

"Okay... But if ya want me to stop, just let me know, all right?" he soothed.

"I will. I promise," she agreed. Mickey then took the bottom hem of Minnie's cami into his fingers, and began to pull it up. She eagerly complied as she sat up and raised her arms, letting him remove it. He lifted her top over her head and tossed it to the floor. He then feasted his eyes upon her small, A-cup breasts, and her little areolas and nipples. Her areolas and nipples were black, the same color as the rest of her skin. Her breasts were mostly flat, but did form two small bulges on her chest. Minnie had always been small busted or flat chested. It was her natural body type. And Mickey wouldn't have her any other way. He loved her the way she was. He eyed every detail of her delicate young body. Her soft and smooth black skin, her small breasts, her smoothly-shaved mons and labia, her lightly curved hips, her slender and lightly curvy body and her little tail. It was the most beautiful sight in the whole world to him.

Her cheeks flushed upon her bosom being exposed, but when he leaned down and began to nuzzle and kiss her neck, her shyness melted away and turned back into eagerness. Mickey began to trail feather-light kisses along her neck, making her sigh and moan from the sensation. He then began to kiss along her collarbone, coaxing another moan from her. He switched sides and began to kiss across her neck to her other collarbone, much to her delight. Slowly, Mickey begun to kiss his way down her chest, kissing right over her heart, and kissed his way down to her small bosom.

A gasp escaped Minnie's lips as she felt his warm and wet tongue graze her left nipple. He trailed his tongue across her areola and nipple, feeling and tasting her soft, smooth and tender skin. Her nipples became erect and began sticking out at his touch. He then took her perky nipple between his lips and began to suck on it. A high-pitched moan escaped her as another jolt shot up her spine. After a moment, he switched, taking her right nipple between his lips as he began to suck on it, not giving one more attention than the other. He then nipped gently at her nipples. Not hard. Just a little bit, earning another moan from her in response.

He continued to suck away at her perky tits, licking each individual nipple and nipping gently. Minnie moaned in delight as she enjoyed having her pussy filled with his shaft and her nipples licked and nipped on. She then lifted her hips and grinded them against his, prompting him to continue moving in and out of her. He took the hint and began to pull back and thrust into her again. She began to move her hips in a rhythm with his, helping him go deeper into her, adding to their building pleasure.

Mickey began to go just a little faster, thrusting into her vagina with a higher intensity as she moaned and he groaned with pleasure and ecstasy. As the pleasure intensified, Minnie suddenly let out another pleasure-filled scream as she willingly came again and again from the wondrous feelings he was giving her.

"Mickey...!" Her pleasure reached such heights that it was almost overwhelming, yet she didn't want it to stop. Her pleasure reached such heights that she wouldn't have noticed if a bulldozer plowed through their house. Minnie held Mickey tight as she dug her fingers into his back. She was squirming under him as her tail and toes curled, and her spine shuttered with every pleasurable spasm that went through her. Her muscles clamped down on him and held him inside her as her orgasm continued. He soon began his own orgasm. He grunted as he kept his rhythm, and knew he was nearing his peak. Soon he felt some tension in the base of his penis.

"Unh! Minnie!" Mickey grunted as he reached his orgasm. His spine shivered and he felt his member throb as he ejaculated his semen into the condom. He gripped gently at her sides as pleasure washed over him. His tail curled a little as pleasure went through him. Minnie felt his member throb inside her and it added to the waves of pleasure flowing through her. Mickey and Minnie both climaxed together, their moans and groans of pleasure filling the air. Mickey's orgasm lasted around ten seconds, and Minnie's orgasm lasted around another fifteen seconds before they came to an end, leaving both mice feeling out of breath, but feeling happy and content.

Mickey slid out of her, her spine quivering from the sensation as he withdrew himself, slipped off the condom and threw it into a nearby trash bin, then he collapsed next to her, resting his head on her chest. Minnie brought one hand up to his head and began to rub the back of his head, gently running her fingers through his hair. She brought her other hand up and placed it on his shoulder as she began to massage it too.

"I love you," both smiled at the same time.

"I love you, too," they both smiled again. They pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss, then they pulled back and snuggled together. She softly kissed the top of his head then nuzzled her cheek against it.

"Just relax, baby," she purred, nuzzling her cheek against the top of his head and massaging his scalp. With his cheek against her chest, he could feel her heart beat. He kissed her softly on her chest, between her breasts and right over her heart. After a moment, he eased his head off her chest and rolled onto his back as he moved his arm behind her, prompting her to lay next to him. She smiled warmly as she took the hint and snuggled next to him, resting her head on his chest as she draped one arm across his frame. They also intertwined their tails as they lay nestled together.

"That was wonderful, Mickey..." she smiled a little breathlessly up at him, stroking his side with her fingers.

"Yeah, it was great..." he smiled back, rubbing his fingers up and down in the center of her back.

"You make me feel so good..." she added with a smile.

"You make me feel good, too..." he replied with a smile. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. After a few seconds, each young mouse pulled back.

"I love you so much, Mickey," Minnie smiled warmly.

"I love you, Minnie. So much," Mickey smiled warmly back. They leaned close and touched their noses together. Both pulled back after a few seconds and stared into each others chocolate brown spheres. Then they cuddled close once more, both feeling happy and content. They felt at peace and content with the world. As well as a little tired. Mickey pulled his young wife's petite frame against his, feeling her soft, smooth and warm skin against his own. Minnie cuddled close to her young husband's form, pulling him against her, enjoying the feel of his warm skin against hers.

"So, whaddaya wanna do tomorrow?" he asked. She tilted her head upward to meet his gaze as she smiled.

"Just as long as we do it together, it doesn't matter to me," she replied.

"I was thinkin' the same thing," he grinned.

"Oh, Mickey," she chuckled. Then they leaned close and brushed their lips together. Once they broke their kiss, they both pulled the cover up over them and curled up together, their bare bodies nestled together under the cover. Mickey reached over and turned off the lamp on the bedside table, then nestled against Minnie again.

"Good night, Minnie," Mickey whispered, pulling his young wife close.

"Good night, Mickey. I love you," Minnie whispered, pulling her young husband close too. She leaned up and gave her lover one more good night kiss, then she snuggled against him again.

"Sweet dreams, baby," he said.

"Sweet dreams, dear," she said.

Mickey and Minnie lay snuggled together under the covers, both feeling happy and content. Both felt a little exhausted from making love, but both felt that it was completely worth it. It wasn't long before the young lover's drifted off to sleep. Lying curled up together, they each felt happy, content and at peace.

THE END

* * *

Author's Note: I am proud to say that I am currently the first and only author with an M rated, lemon fic that centers on Mickey and Minnie. I told you it was a lemon earlier, now didn't I?

Squad Unit 19.


End file.
